Ron Jakowski
Ronald "Ron" Jakowski ''', also known as '''Nervous Ron, is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. He is an associate of Trevor Philips, and is a CEO of his business. Description Background Prior to the events of GTA V, Ronald Jakowski was married and had a job as an accountant. Shortly afterwards, he met Trevor Philips, who reportedly took him under his wing, and convinced him to leave his wife, because she was, according to Trevor, holding him back in life. Ron then began working for Trevor as CEO of Trevor Philips Industries. During the storyline, it is revealed that Ron is deeply in debt and still has to pay off his settlement fees to his former wife. It was around this time that Ron began developing an extremely paranoid personality and a deep interest in conspiracy theories. Behavior Ron is described as being terrified of Trevor, and because of this, he goes to great lengths to appease him whenever he can. He seems to be oblivious to the fact that Trevor frequently insults him and bullies him into doing things he doesn't want to do. Ron has a deep interest in conspiracy theories and government secrets. He hosts his own podcasts that can be heard playing on Blaine County Talk Radio, in which he discusses various government cover-ups and his own conspiracy theories. Throughout the storyline, he is always very paranoid and terrified, but despite his timidness, he seems to be a very valuable asset to Trevor's business. Ron is always very jittery and paranoid. He claims that the FIB, or the military is spying on him and Trevor due to their arms dealing. He seems to believe that Aliens exist, and that they are perhaps watching humans and studying them for research purposes. Because of this tension, he can be described as an eccentric and a hermit, as he lives alone in Sandy Shores and presumably spends most of his time researching about conspiracies and extraterrestrials. It is quite possible that Ron has some drug problems of his own. His paranoid, erratic behavior could be the result of the abuse of a certain psychostimulant drug, such as methamphetamine. Ron can be seen smoking meth in Trevor's trailer if the player enters it between events of Mr. Philips and Friends Reunited. Many players believe that Trevor somehow got him hooked on the drug. This would explain his unusual paranoia and general anxiety, as well as his irrational obsessions with government-related conspiracies. Also, it is known that Ron is involved in the manufacture of meth through Trevor Philips Industries, so it is possible that he takes some for himself. Trivia *On rare occasions, Ron can be seen standing outside Trevor's trailer holding an extraterrestrial meter, muttering phrases related to UFOs and bemoaning his perpetual sad state. *On rare occasions, Ron can be seen next to Trevor's trailer making Moonshine. *Ron is somewhat similar to Marvin Trill, who also believes in conspiracy theories and hosts a radio show in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Myth Characters Category:Alien Myths Category:People